Not So Speedy
by BanannaSlapz517
Summary: For those of us wondering what Red Arrow does when he's not fighting the League of Shadows. Character study, 3-shot.
1. Red Arrow

Star City should really learn that they need to put more money into public safety and less into painting everything they could green. Painting walls green didn't make the city more environmentally friendly. It just gave Ollie a bigger head. More money into a fire department, however, would mean he wouldn't be stuck on the sidelines of this mess.

_Thanks a lot, people. _

It screamed against every instinct that he possessed to stay put, but Roy knew he had to. Green Arrow had the bad guy covered. If Red Arrow barged in, he knew he'd be treated just like Speedy and he'd never make a name for himself. Yet Roy couldn't bring himself to leave the scene, either. Where would he go? Half the city was on fire, and the other half was swarming with useless cops. Roy doubted anyone else would have the guts to try to pull something now.

So he waited, standing on an old fire escape in the shadow of a building, hand clenching and unclenching around his bow. If things got too bad, he could always let off a couple shots from here.

The perp was some maniac with pyrokinetic abilities. He acted like an anti-Jonny from the Fantastic 4 movie. Dangerous, but Ollie was doing fine out there. As Roy watched, he recognized a pattern for a take down move. A trip line, an arrow to the head-

Yep. The guy was down.

Roy sighed; releasing some of the tension is his body as he surveyed the streets. Loads of buildings were on fire, but most of people seemed okay. He would go and help them, too, except that would be an especially Speedy-like thing to do.

Against his better judgment, he stayed where he was, observing Ollie's routine of trying to get everything back to normal. Checking with the firefighters about the buildings. Making sure all the people were out of the way of falling rubble. Reassuring little kids as he passed. Now, that was something he didn't miss.

It was like Ollie was trying to make him jealous or something, saying something to each and every 4-foot spawn that showed up while practically ignoring his own partner...

On second thought, there was absolutely nothing he missed about working with Ollie. Not being able to work on every case? Fine. Less work for him. Red Arrow could accomplish so much that Speed couldn't even dream of. Red Arrow didn't have anyone to hold him back-

_Crack._

Red Arrow was jumping off the fire escape and sprinting into the square, drawing an arrow from his quiver, before he could even think about it. Come on, Ollie. Couldn't you at least make sure the bad guy was out cold before turning your back?

His first shot melted before it even touched the flame incarnate's surface. The monster took no notice of him, instead focusing on Ollie, becoming enraged. He was shooting pure heat in Green Arrow's direction, causing buildings behind him to collapse as their supports snapped under the pressure.

Roy looked around wildly for something else that would work when his gaze settled on the firefighters, still trying to quench the flames consuming the apartment buildings. Roy grimaced in a little regret as he loosed another arrow, this one cutting through the thick fire hose, enough that it would cut in half. The end of the hose, now free, waved wildly, spraying water all over the place.

The monster bellowed as some of the liquid whipped across his side. Roy stopped dead, throwing an arm up in front of his face as-

_Boom!_

-the guy exploded.

Not his most elegant plan.

Eh. Well. At least nobody would have to worry about him any more.

Roy opened his eyes, and began his run across the square again. Two buildings had crumbled in the explosion, and the others nearby didn't look too steady themselves as flames licked up their sides. Instinctually, Roy knew this whole block was unsalvageable. They'd have to rebuild everything from scratch. And _shit, _Ollie, why are you running into that building?

Still cursing in his head, Roy dashed after him, heart pounding in his chest. It was going to collapse any second. Couldn't he see that? Did he have any sense of self-preservation left at all?

He followed as Ollie jumped through the first-floor window, tackling the older man to the ground as they landed on the ash-covered ground. Ollie coughed and tried to wrestle him off, but Roy was adamant. After a few seconds, he became aware of his former mentor's shouting-

"Let go of me, damn it, Roy! There's a kid in here somewhere and – and – get off me! What the hell's gotten into you?"

Roy stiffened. A kid. Typical. Ollie could never say no to a kid. He bounded off his old partner and shoved him towards the exit, making his way towards stairs in the back of the room. When he heard footsteps behind him, he whipped around. "What, no, Ollie. I'll deal with this."

Green Arrow stopped at the foot of the stairs, frowning. "You don't have anything to prove, Roy. Let me come with you, grab the kid, and get out-"

"NO!" Roy yelled, as a piece of the ceiling crashed down right next to Ollie, spending sparks flying. There was too much fire all over the place, and with the smoke obscuring his vision, Ollie's green looked a little too much like the green of a park ranger and suddenly he was back in the nightmares he had when he was a little kid, because a building burning and a forest burning are all the same after a while and "_Dammit, Ollie, I'm not letting another father burn to death."_

Ollie froze, and Roy took the opportunity to shove him back once again while he sprinted up the stairs. The higher he climbed, the worse the fire got. At the sixth floor, he physically couldn't go up any more because of the heat, and he still hadn't found the kid. For Ollie's sake, he hoped the kid was never in here, because-

Oh. Did he mean that thing in the crib?

Without pausing to check if it was alive or not, Roy scooped the bundle with a face out of the crib and leaped out of a window (turned-hole-in-the-wall), not a second to soon. With a snapping noise, the room he was in caved in.

Roy grunted as he slammed into the fireman's ladder, holding himself up with one hand while trying to hold the child as best as possible in the other. He let the burning blanket fall to the ground, holding the toddler around the waist to his chest. He wasn't conscious, probably having passed out due to the smoke…

_Or worse…_

Roy grunted as he flipped himself onto the topside of the ladder, scaling down while the whole thing retracted back onto the truck. He left the kid…_God, he hoped it was still alive…_on the top of the truck, jumping off one side of it. His bow was long gone, discarded in the building, so he staggered off towards the nearest dark side street. He couldn't feel the underside of his left arm or his right shin, so he probably needed medical attention…

"Ro-Red! Red Arrow!"

And _god, _he really didn't feel like dealing with Ollie right now. He ran as far as he could before he allowed himself to collapse, which he did, leaning against the side of the dumpster. The metal felt so cool on his skin…

_Keep it together, Red. _

Right. He needed medical attention. With a grimace, he checked the comm. unit in his ear – _great, it wasn't damaged. _Time to phone a friend.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what'd you think? Not my usual thing. Predictions welcome. I do not own _Young Justice. _


	2. Aqualad

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Hope this one's fine as well. Does anyone else really like the idea of Roy/Kaldur friendship?

* * *

><p>"Aqualad here."<p>

"It's me," the voice informed him through the comm. link. Kaldur sighed, although he was far used to Roy's assuming matter of speaking. "I - I, uh-"

It was, however, unlike Roy to pause, which worried the Atlantean. "What is it, my friend?"

"You guys have a med bay at the cave, right?"

Kaldur smiled in relief. Whatever Red Arrow had gotten himself into, he had managed to get out. And if he was calling for help like this, he couldn't be too badly injured. "Of course," he answered. "Do you need any supplies?"

"I-" Roy uncharacteristically hesitated again. Kaldur could hear him panting for breath. "Um, no thanks. I'll come there, if that's ok with you."

Kaldur, knowing that no one could see him, raised his eyebrows in surprise. It crossed his mind that it might be an imposter, but he dismissed the thought. An imposter could not pass as Roy through the computer systems. "It's perfectly acceptable," he answered.

"Great," Roy answered. "I'll be there shortly. And, Kaldur? Do you think you could show me the equipment?

Kaldur frowned. "It is fairly simple to-"

"I mean, could you be there?"

Oh. He should have guessed. Kaldur felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he answered, "Of course, my friend."

* * *

><p>"You are not the only one that's ever had trouble with fire," Kaldur'ahm said, shaking his hands dry. "In my first encounter with it, I accidently grabbed a stuffed bear instead of the child I meant to be saving. Do not fear, the child was fine, but only due to King Orin."<p>

Kaldur turned back to Roy to observe his handiwork. Both of the archer's burns, one on Roy's arm and one on his leg, he had encased in bubbles of water. "This is how my king instructed me to treat my injuries. It might not be as effective on human physiology, but…" He shrugged to himself. "It should have some benefit."

On his infirmary bed, Roy groaned and murmured something.

Kaldur brightened. At last, his friend was awake. "What was that?"

"I said, _my head hurts like a goddamn bitch."_

"I warned you that the second dose of painkiller was not necessary-"

"Shut up, Kal," Roy snapped, opening his eye before snapping them off again at the light. "Why's it so bright in here? Can you turn off your tattoos?"

Kaldur sighed. "I'm afraid they glow for the duration that I am using my magic, and I do not wish to remove your healing orbs."

"What are you talking-" Roy opened his eyes again, and this time spotted the water that encased his limbs and bolted into a sitting position. "Holy _shit, _what is that?"

"Profanity does not suit you," Kaldur commented mildly.

"What'd you call them?" Roy raised his arm, entranced as the water moved with him, like a cast. "Healing orbs?" He refocused his attention on Kaldur. "Are they hard to do?"

Kaldur shook his head. "Concentrating water into an unanimated solid shape requires minimal effort. It is the same principle I use with my water bearers."

"…Oh," Roy answered. He glanced back down at his arm. "Thanks."

"It is not a problem." The Atlantean hesitated, and then returned, "Thank you for being trusting enough to come here. I know the team…tries your patience, sometimes."

Roy snorted. "That's the politically correct way of putting it. They're just so _young, _all of them. Wally and Robin are great kids, but they're really immature, and the rest of them are so green- well, you saw, GA's adopting them."

"Roy-"

"I don't know how you put up with it, Kal. Don't you get tired of having to be the grown-up all the time?"

Kaldur had opened his mouth, but then shut it again to reconsider. "I do miss working with you," he acknowledged.

"That's _not_ what I was fishing for-"

"Let me finish," Kaldur interrupted, holding up a hand in front of him to mimic the human gesture for _stop. _"It is a different situation. With the team, I get the experience of being a leader that I haven't had before. The new responsibilities have new trials, yes. There is much more structure then there was when just you and I would go out together when our mentors had business with the League. But they are trials I need to learn to handle, and I am ready for them now."

The speech silenced Roy for a moment. Kaldur was beginning to think he'd never get a response, when the gruff voice answered, "_I'm."_

"Excuse me?"

"Not I am. _I'm._ Contractions are your friends, Kal." Roy sighed and closed his eyes. "You and me, versus the entire west coast. I haven't forgotten." A small smile appeared on his lips. "I miss those days."

"They…don't have to be over," Kaldur said carefully. He observed the other man as Roy's eyes reopened. "Just because you aren't Speedy any more doesn't mean we can no longer work together."

Roy smiled. "I told you already, if the team ever needs something, call me." He laid himself back down on the infirmary bed. "That goes for you too, you know," he continued. "Now, I really do have a headache, so if you don't mind…"

Kaldur nodded. "I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks. For everything. And remember those contractions."

Kaldur smiled, standing in the doorway, doing nothing except let the water float away from Roy's limbs and back into the sink. Roy's last sensation before succumbing to exhaustion was the darkness that following Kaldur's tattoos dimming. They were _really _bright.

* * *

><p><em>"Aqualad here. Do not worry, Red Arrow is perfectly fine. He is resting here in the cave. I thought you might want…"<em>


	3. Green Arrow

A/n: Final Chapter! Thanks everyone for reading this story. Please review!

* * *

><p>"What are you going here?"<p>

The harsh voice startled him a little bit, pulling him out of his doze. "I was checking up on you," Ollie stated, sitting up straighter in his chair beside Roy's bed. "Your friend Aqualad let me in."

The eye panels of Roy's mask narrowed. "Well, I'm fine," Roy informed him briskly, sitting up. He was still mostly in his dirty uniform, the exceptions being the tight bandages that encased his burns where the water had been before. _Thank you, Kaldur._

"Are you sure?" Ollie asked him hesitantly.

Roy glared at him, swinging his feet out of bed. "Yes," he hissed. "I'm a big boy now, Ollie. I don't need your check ups, or your advice, or your money."

The older man held up his hands in surrender. "You don't need me," he said, "I get it."

Roy frowned as he stood up. "Good," he said, looking around the room for his bow and quiver.

"I get that you were ready to leave me," Ollie continued as Roy spotted his equipment, propped up against a wall on the opposite side of the room. He was walking towards it when Ollie said, "I just wasn't ready for you to go."

Roy inwardly groaned as he picked up both items and slung them over his shoulder. Not _this_ talk. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about empty nest syndrome. You picked up another kid pretty-"

"If this is about Artemis again," Ollie interrupted, "she's not you."

"Thank God," Roy answered, heading towards the door. No, it's not about Artemis. She's just an excuse to get him out of here.

"Roy-"

"_What?" _he snapped, whipping around to face his older mentor.

Ollie paused. "It's - back at the building. You called me a father."

Roy crossed his arms and glared. "So?"

"I…I didn't know you felt that way."

He didn't have the patience to deal with Ollie's emotions right now. "Well, now you do," he said, heading towards the door.

"Roy?"

Roy paused in the doorway, before turning around slowly. "Yes?" he answered, leaning against the doorway.

"If you ever need anything – I mean, not that you do, but if you ever want to visit…I miss- well…" he trailed off. " I mean, thanks for helping tonight. You did good. Better than I expected."

Roy relaxed a little. "Look, Ollie, whatever I do, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not really your fault I left. Speedy was never Green Arrow's partner, and he couldn't ever be Green Arrow's partner. I realize that now."

A look of hope flashed across Ollie's face. "Well, Red Arrow could."

Roy shook his head. "Red Arrow works alone," he said. He exited the room before anything could change his mind. Red Arrow had to work alone, because otherwise he was no different than Speedy. And he _was not_ Speedy anymore. People had to get used to to it.

As Ollie watched Roy go, he hoped that Roy knew he was the closest thing Ollie had to a son.


End file.
